99 Percent Sure
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: How could Light let himself fall for L? How could L let himself fall for Light? Two men, two senses of justice, and one undying love. This story contains yaoi, so if you don't like don't read.


I've been working on this story for a while now and I'm really happy with the way it has turned out. L and Light are definitely my favorite yaoi pairing so this was really fun to write. **Warning this story contains yaoi (boys love) so if you don't like don't read! **Anyway I'll skip to the point and tell you to enjoy xD.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note or any of its characters. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

**99% Sure**

Light tirelessly glared at his computer screen and the scattered files surrounding him. He was growing more and more aggravated by the second and the small noises L was making while eating his lollipop were not helping. Light redirected his glare towards the dark haired man next to him. Feeling Light's glare L glanced at him with a questioning look.

"Would you like one Light-kun?" He asked offering the near empty lollipop bag to him. Light sneered in reply and tugged on the chain connected the two.

"I need to take a shower," He muttered standing from his chair.

"Can't you wait? I'm working." The stubborn detective showed no signs of movement. Instead he continued to click away at his computer. Light scoffed and tugged on the chains once more.

"No, come on." It was in fact L's idea to chain themselves together but he found himself rather annoyed with Light's needs. L grunted in defeat and followed Light to the bathroom. Once inside the simple white tiled room Light locked the door and L took up his perch on the closed toilet seat. The chest nut eyed man shut on the water and began to undress.

Light wasn't in the least embarrassed to undress in front of the other man. Light knew he was a highly attractive person and admittedly flaunted it in front of the detective. Not that he ever got a reaction from L. No L was much to cool and collected for that, he would continue to sit there tracing his lips with his thumb and blankly staring. Yes the ebony haired man had a brilliant poker face.

When he was fully undressed he stepped into the shower. Light sighed in bliss feeling the hot water drip down his tanned body. It seemed that every muscle inside him relaxed against the liquid. He squeezed a glob of shampoo into his hand and lathered it into his golden hair.

While his hands gently massaged his skull his thoughts began to wander. They soon wound their way to a certain dark haired detective. Something about knowing L was sitting right outside the thin shower curtain was arousing. Light sneered inwardly at himself. How could he find anything about L arousing? The man was an utter freak! His obsession for sweets, the way he sat and walked, even the way he spoke proved that. Sure L was in no way normal but thinking about it Light sort of liked it.

The way he was always devouring sweets made him ponder if L tasted sweet as well. The way he sat curled up with his knees just below his chin was adorable in a rather sexy way. Those loose clothes made Light wonder what treasures were hidden beneath. Yes L was a very alluring man. But Light thought of himself as straight. No he knew he was straight. Didn't he?

Light quickly rinsed the soap from his hair and washed himself. He grasped the towel on the hook next to him and wrapped it snugly around his waist. He stepped out and let his eyes fall upon L, who was stripping his white shirt over his head revealing his pale and deliciously toned chest. He dropped his equally baggy jeans,revealing he wasn't wearing underwear. Light turned away to conceal his reddened cheeks.

Light heard the water turn on behind him and felt the tug of the chain due to L entering the shower. L hummed a playful tune and Light let a smirk unfold on his lips. L definitely was... different.

Light occupied himself with a loose string on his towel. He twirled and twisted it between his fingertips patiently waiting. His caught his eyelids drooping and wished nothing more than to go to sleep. He would have to tell L of his wishes to sleep when he got out of the shower. Light chuckled softly imagining the inevitable complaints that L would present.

Finally the waters continuous pour came to a stop and L asked Light to hand him a towel. Light grasped a towel similar to his own and passed it within the curtain to the detective. He stepped out with the towel hanging loosely around his waist. His usually out of control ebony locks were matted down with water. He shook out his hair much like a dog would and droplets flew every where. Several of them landed on the recently dried off Light.

"Ryuzaki!" He grumbled wiping the new droplets that covered him. L merely grunted and led them to their shared bedroom. Another aspect of being chained together was sleeping in the same bed. Well Light slept anyway. Due to severe insomnia L hardly slept a wink. Both men began dressing and Light only put on his boxers preparing for bed. He yawned loudly to catch L's attention.

"I'm tired lets go to bed." Light didn't state the request in the form of a question because he was going to sleep whether L wanted to or not.

L sighed. "Alright I guess I won't deprive you of sleep any longer." He turned of the lights and grabbed his laptop preparing to continue his work late into the night.

Light crawled into bed turning opposite the pale insomniac. "G'night Ryuzaki," He said a yawn lacing the words together into a mumble.

"Sleep well Light-kun," L replied.

Soon Light drifted into sleeps inviting arms.

L glanced over at the sleeping figure of Light. He looked somewhat soft and child like in sleep. It was a strange contrast between his awake and stubborn self. Gazing At Light like this while he slept often confused the young detective on the kira case. L was sure Light was kira but seeing him entrapped in peaceful sleep made him ponder whether this man was a killer. No, Light was kira L was positive of that much but he was a bit disappointed with these results. And his disappointment wasn't due to the lack of evidence.

Was it because L had possibly developed feelings for Light? L set his computer aside and bit at his thumb nail viciously. How could he have let himself fall for Light? That really would be something. The great detective L falls for cold killer kira.

Although the their senses of justice lie on different sides of the universe L couldn't help but feel a certain equality between the two. Growing up a pure genius L never was presented with another person whose intelligence was compatible with his own. But Light presented that intelligence and L enjoyed the change. Light was strong witted and ready to fight for his beliefs at any second. Quite admirable qualities in L's opinion. But L had a hard time believing he would let himself do something so foolish as to fall for Light-kun.

L knew from the beginning any relationship with Light would not last. But Light had drawn him in with those determined eyes and his strong mind. Yes in L's mind Light was as perfect as any person could be. L wasn't a man of many emotions so wanting to be with someone was a questionable point. Sure L had been with and even slept with men before but no one he ever actually desired. Sex was a simple act, definitely not a result from love.

Love. Indeed the word sounded nice but he didn't necessarily believe in it. Other than maybe Watari. Yes L could say he loved Watari but he upheld a fatherly role. That had to be a separate form of love.

The detective furrowed his thin eyebrows pondering Light and the mysteries of love. Eventually L's head lolled backwards and he actually fell asleep against the headboard.

Stirring quietly Light awoke to find the small digital clock flashing 2AM next to him in bright letters. Light turned over to face L. Light snickered quietly at the sight before him.

L sat in his curled up position with his head lolled backwards against the head board, his mouth open just enough to see the pearly tips of his teeth. As adorably funny as the sight was it looked awfully uncomfortable. If L wasn't moved he would wake up with some major pains. Light approached L to move him into a more comfortable position but stopped himself. L never got any sleep (in fact this was the first time Light ever saw him sleep) and Light would feel horrible if he woke him. Light shrugged and continued to move the man. He picked him up and laid him out as gently as he could.

Light gasped when he saw dark eye starring up at him. "Oh Ryuzaki... I'm sorry I awoke you but you looked uncomfortable." Light said releasing a shaky breath.

"Don't worry. My sleep wasn't pleasant anyway," He replied.

It amazed Light at how fast L could become alert after waking from sleep. Light nodded to the other man and ran a hand through his golden locks. L reached for his computer to resume his work but was stopped by Light's hand reaching out and grasping his. L looked down at their intertwined fingers in question. "Light-kun?" He whispered.

"L...Ryuzaki...I...umm..." Light tried to form words but everything felt awkward on his tongue.

L watched as something he wasn't quite understanding of pass through Light's eyes. Whatever it was it gave L a boost of confidence. Light's eyes seemingly held desire and he desperately tried to blink it away. L retreated from the bedside table and brought his face closer to Light's. Light continued to murmur incoherent words before L shut him up with, "I'm 99% sure you want to kiss me."

Light had to bite his lip to keep his jaw from dropping but he knew he couldn't hide the shock in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by L's lips crashing against his own. Light just sat their unmoving for several seconds as his mind swirled in and out of focus. Slowly Light eased himself into the kiss.

He felt L's arms wrap around his waste and tug him closer. Light responded by tangling his hands in his partners thick mane of ebony hair. The two engulfed themselves into each other not wanting to miss a single detail. L ran his hands along every inch of Light's body, memorizing the feel of his lover. The touches continued until they didn't know where one caress ended and another began.

Light gasped against their lips as L ran his tongue along the others lower lip. Light granted him entrance and the two battled for dominance. L tugged the boy closer and flipped them over so he was able to hover above Light. The two reluctantly pulled apart remembering that they were human and required oxygen. Light cupped L's face in his hand softly tracing his cheekbones with his thumb. His pale skin seemed to cast a lunar glow. L smiled and leaned into Light's warm hand. "I love you," Light whispered.

L's eyes widened from hearing the sentence roll smoothly off Light's tongue. Those three little words, how could they hold so much meaning? A mere 8 letters and yet they formed something so huge. Something the worlds greatest detective couldn't even begin to understand. L watched Light's face. How could this boy who was most definitely kira say that? Yes love truly was a mystery. Starring into those gorgeous gold eyes L realized maybe, just maybe he loved him to. Warmth spread across his chest and he smiled. "Light. I love you to," L whispered.

And so L the greatest detective in the world fell for the chest nut beauty of kira.

~End

Yayyyyy! I'm so happy I finished this! Anyway I was wondering if I should continue this or not? Thoughts? I like the way it turned out and think I could carry it out for a few more chapters but I'm not sure. Thank you for reading and I would really appreciate it if you guys left a review to tell me what you think. Thanks... again xD


End file.
